lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap
| forumid = 12796 | length = 7:34 | description = If you missed the first season or just want to take a walk down memory lane, check out this lonelygirl15 season 1 recap video. If you like what you see, make sure to go to http://www.lg15.com on Friday, August 3rd, 2007 at 8:00 AM PST. We will be uploading one video each hour, for twelve hours. Oh yeah, season 2 starts Monday. | location = Hymn of One recruitment centers, Site of the camp play, Zavalla, Mexico, The rented cabin, Jonas's cabin, Jules's house, A rest stop, A beach, Los Angeles, The Swimming Hole, Bree's bedroom, A hiking trail, Jonas's house, The Thanksgiving hiking trail, The first motel, Las Vegas, The Cowboy's Ranch, The warehouse, Gemma's flat, Spencer's apartment, The Coral Tree Cafe, Daniel's bedroom, The Texas motel, The Parking Garage, The park | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, Greg Goodfried and Amanda Goodfried | producers = Yumiko Aoyagi | pa = Ian Schwartz | directors = Yumiko Aoyagi and Greg Goodfried | vidplay = Yumiko Aoyagi and Greg Goodfried | editor = Colin Hargraves | music supervisor = Colin Hargraves | song = Kevin Schlanser "The Hymn", Skitzo "Prom Night", Rachmaninov "To thee we sing", Amelia "After all, happy after all", Rocket City Riot "Hypodermic", Beight "Ghostly Feeling", Electric Frankenstein "New Rage", Beight "Parallels", Solace "Red Dragon vs. Phoenix", Chase Emery "I Miss You", Rapoon "Sanctum", Northern Room "Galaxy", Rapoon "Khomat", Christopher of the Wolves "Waking Atlas", Christopher of the Wolves "Butterfly", Disturbance "Nobody Knows", Solace "Dragon & Sword", Rapoon "Breathing Gold" | cast = Staley Prom}} Steve Shaheen}} A Deacon|Kenneth Goodfried}} | Previous = A Week to Remember | Next = lonelygirl15 Season Finale 1 of 12 – 8 am | PreviousB = | NextB = Lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far | PreviousC = | NextC = }} Transcript (Grey background and a beeping noise, with text, appear.) Text: opening connection_ (Shots of DNA strips appear. Cut to a clip from Sing With Me. The audio is also from Sing With Me, and Hymn of One music is playing.) Bree: Ever wonder why you are here on this planet? Lend your verse to the Hymn of One. (Cut to the beginning of Look Back where a bell sounds and Bree opens her eyes.) (Hymn of One music stops and loud metal music suddenly starts playing. Cuts to a shot of Jonas in What the F*@k???) Jonas: Bree! Get in the car! (cut to several clips from It's Not Kidnapping, The Perfect Beach, We Found Julia!!!, I hAtE tHeSe PeOpLe, Looking For Daniel, Yellow Snow, Bree's Dad Is Dead, Spanglish, CAMP PLAY, Bree's Dad Is Dead, I hAtE tHeSe PeOpLe, Your Decision, What the F*@k???, On The Run, Getting Her Back, Your Decision, Swimming!, and First Blog / Dorkiness Prevails) Jonas: (in narration) This is the story about an ordinary girl. A girl you can find anywhere. Her name is Bree and she is 16 years old. She's cute, but a little nerdy. Pure, innocent, imaginative, a little bit of a bookworm. (Cut to a clip of Bree.) Bree: Okay so there's something cool that I'm going to tell you, but I have to study first. (Bree laughs, while the video cuts to a shot of Bree in a motel.) Jonas: (in narration) Bree's life had just begun and she was enjoying it. (Cut to a montage of several clips, including Bree jumping up and down on her bed, pacing around the room, and smiling with Jonas and Daniel from OUT OF THE BUNKER!!!. Suddenly cuts to Bree sitting on a porch looking sad.) Jonas: (in narration) Yeah, she had issues, but who doesn't? (Cut to a clip from Learning To Drive of Bree and Daniel fighting about the Ceremony.) Jonas: (in narration) That's when she would turn on her webcam. (Cut to a clip where Bree and Daniel are outside with their backs to each other. Cut to a clip of Bree crying from My Difficult Decision. The clips keep going back and forth.) Bree: (noticeably sad) Okay, so... I completely alienated my only friend. Jonas: (in narration) I don't know why, but for some reason, it's easier for us to tell how we really feel to a world of complete strangers. (Montage of several characters. First the camera goes to the YouTube logo, and then has shots of several videos and their corrosponding characters, including Bree, Daniel, Jonas, Gemma, and Spencer. Cut to a shot of lonelygirl15.com, of the words '''A Tribute to Lonelygirl15'. Cut to a YouTube search for "Lonely Girl 15." Cut to a shot of Bree on lonelygirl15.com of the video Purple Monkey. Cut to a shot of Bree from Hi Gemma!) '''Jonas:' (in narration) It is unbelievable that her videos have been viewed over sixty million times since her first post on June 16th, twenty-06. (Cut to a clip from First Blog / Dorkiness Prevails.) Bree: (with her chin on her knee) Okay, so this is my first videoblog... (Cut to several more clips of Bree from different videos.) Jonas: (in narration) Fans from all over have often been inspired, and sometimes annoyed by her videos. Jonas: Fans from all over have often been inspired, and sometimes annoyed by her videos. (Bree makes a noise with her lips. Cut to another YouTube search for "Lonely Girl 15.") Jonas: (in narration) It's funny, because her life, and her blogs, are greatly affected by her viewers. (Cut to a clip of Bree in her bedroom.) Bree: I read some of your guys's comments, and... that really cheered me up. A lot of you think that Daniel and I should reconcile... I completely agree with you! Jonas: (in narration, while several clips of Bree dancing and smiling appear) Her infectious personality and great outlook on life entertained and encouraged millions. She was people's friend... (Cut to a clip from I'm Really, Really, Really Excited! of Bree.) Bree: (smiling) You knew before I knew! How did you know first?! Jonas: (in narration) ...the sister they never had... (Cut to a clip of Bree laying on her bed talking, with Thor in her arms.) Jonas: (in narration) ...the girl next door that everyone adored. (Cut to several more clips of Bree in her bedroom.) Jonas: (in narration) But what they didn't know was that Bree had a mysterious secret. (Cut to a clip of Bree and Lucy in Bree's driveway, and in a field doing breathing exercises. Cut to a clip from I Probably Shouldn't Post This...) Bree: (to Daniel) It's something that I'' believe in, and why is it such a big ''deal to you?! Daniel: Whatever... (turns away) Bree: This is ''my'' religion! Daniel: (turns back to face Bree) Okay! Bree: It's my beliefs! There's a million fucking different religions in the world! (Cut to more clips of Bree and Lucy. Cut to a clip of Bree from Homeless. Cut to a clip of Bree from My Difficult Decision, and back to the clip from Homeless.) Bree: He said that my religion was getting in the way of our... our... whatever it is, and he told me that I had to choose between him... or my religion. There's no choice. I've been religious my whole life and I've only known Daniel for two years. Jonas: (in narration) It seemed like all that she wanted was something to believe in. (Cut to a shot of Bree and Lucy in the parking lot again.) A warm, comfortable house. (Cut to a shot of Bree and Daniel from Thanksgiving.) A loving family. (Cut to a shot of Bree and Jonas in She's Missing.) Friends she could lean on. (Cut to a clip of Bree and Daniel hugging from Christmas Surprise.) Bree: Daniel! Jonas: (in narration) But that wasn't her option. (Cut to a clip of Bree in the woods, most likely from Thanksgiving.) Bree: (voiceover) I don't want to do the Ceremony anymore. I'm really scared. (Cut to a clip of Drew Avery getting murdered by Lucy and A Deacon in The Unthinkable Happened.) Bree: (voiceover) My dad wasn't my real dad. My dad told me this before... Jonas: (in narration) Her life became harsh and brutal. She was always on the run.. (Cut to a clip of Bree and Daniel in the woods. Cut to a clip of Bree and Daniel walking in the street.) Jonas: But even at her lowest moments, she always had us. Her friends at her side. (Cut to a clip of two silhouette figures, likely Bree and Daniel, at the top of a hill at evening. They are standing next to a car.) Bree: They're gonna find us. Daniel: They're not gonna find us. (Cut to clip of Bree sticking Ice Breakers Sours Gum from Truckstop Reunion) Jonas: (in narration) She found her strength in her innocence, and pledged to stop the Order, an evil secret society that destroyed her beautiful world. (Cut to a clip of Daniel walking along a Mexican street.) Jonas: (in narration) So Bree, Daniel, and I spent months evading the Order and avoiding the Ceremony. (Cut to several clips of Bree, Daniel, and Jonas.) Jonas: We tried so hard to restore her happiness. The Order kept chasing her and chasing her but she would not give in, not until she found-- (Cut to a clip of Bree and Jules from We Found Julia!!!.) Bree: (voiceover) They have another girl. She's videoblogging, just like I did. (Cut to a clip of Jonas with a gun pointed at Daniel and Alex in The Perfect Beach.) Alex: (amidst the screaming) They don't need you anymore, Bree, they have another girl! (Cut to several clips of Bree and Jules.) Jonas: (in narration) She tried so hard to be a hero, but things just got out of hand. (Cut to a clip from What the F*@k??? where Bree goes with Lucy, and Jules and a Watcher are standing nearby. Bree gets in the car, and Jonas comes running forward, knocking on the car window.) Jonas: Bree! What the-- (The car pulls off. Jonas goes running back to his car, which Daniel is driving, and gets in. They pull off and chase the other car.) Daniel: How could we let that happen, man? Jonas: (in narration) Why was she so special to the Order? (Cut to a clip of Daniel holding a black composition notebook from Opening the Box.) Daniel: Me and Jonas really read through this whole thing. It's filled with a bunch of notes from Bree's dad about Bree. Apparently Bree has a very high level of ribozymes, which makes her trait positive. This is why the Order wants her. (Cut to a clip of Daniel and Jonas in Jonas's cabin. Daniel is sitting on a raised air vent.) Jonas: The Hymn of One. (He makes a fist and punches it into his other hand.) (Cut to a clip of a black car surrounded by Lucy and several Watchers.) Jonas: (voiceover) They've got her, and we don't know what to do. (Cut to a clip of Daniel and Jonas driving in one of Jonas's cars.) Jonas: (in narration) With nothing else to go on... Jonas: (to Daniel) Man, we have got nothing else! Jonas: (in narration) ...we were desperate for ideas. (Cut to several screenshots of the lonelygirl15 Forum, and several posts of clues and solutions. Cut to a clip of Daniel and Jonas at the Site of the camp play in CAMP PLAY.) Jonas: (in narration) Thankfully, she had fans who would decode clues in her videos and deliver crucial information to us. Jonas: Okay, so, uh, here's the deal. Thanks to, of course, Taylor, and Apo, and impulse, and the rest of you other crazy cyber-crackers, we got the camp play message. (Cut to a screenshot of the Neutrogena website. Pans to the Neutrogena logo.) Jonas: (in narration) Our cry for help was heard by a research scientist at one of the largest companies in the world. (Cut to a clip of Spencer in his apartment from his first videoblog, What Up Blogosphere!) Spencer: (raising his hands) What up, blogosphere?! (Cut to several shots of Jonas and Daniel.) Jonas: (in narration) The race is now on. We need to save our friend before she does the Ceremony. Bree is not alone. There are other girls out there that the Order wants. (Cut to several pictures of Kate from her Bebo account. A black bar with white text flies over Kate's eyes and says '''lonelygirl15 presents'. Another bar flies over Kate's mouth and says katemodern, london 2007. Cut to a clip from Subjects Apprehended.) '''Jonas:' (in narration) This is a story about a lonely girl. A girl that you might find anywhere in the world. (Cut to several pictures of many cities with their city names in text, including Tokyo, Seoul, London, Paris, and more.) Jonas: (in narration) Have you seen her? Let us know. (Cut to a clip from Subjects Apprehended. Audio is from I hAtE tHeSe PeOpLe.) Bree: They say they don't trust me anymore. I don't trust them either. (Cut to I hAtE tHeSe PeOpLe. Bree laughs. Cut to text on a black background that says ''LONELYGIRL15)'' Notes *Though this video is narrated by Jonas, it looks at the lonelygirl15 series from a meta perspective. The video is not a blog and should be considered to be outside the Breeniverse. *At the time of its release, this was the longest video to date. It is the longest video in Season one. *There is a large amount of footage that has not been seen in other LG15 videos. *There is no footage of Taylor (although she was mentioned briefly in the narration) in the entire recap, and only one very brief shot of Sarah. *With appearances by 16 different characters, this video has by far the most of any in the series. It is also the first appearance of Kate in an LG15 video. *This is the first video to credit Yumiko Aoyagi and Colin Hargraves. *This video reveals that apparently KateModern is also a story that is somehow connected with the Order as after Jonas says something concerning "there are other girls" a plug for Kate Modern is flashed. *The KateModern plug is not seen in the Recap uploaded to MySpaceTV.com *This video quickly racked up over 1 million views on YouTube in its first week of release, making it among the most viewed videos in the show.